


The One I Come Home To

by summerdownturn



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Aleks is a slut, Alpha!James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clubbing, Cow Chop House, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Aleks likes to play a game at the club: How many Alphas can he flirt with?James likes to watch.





	The One I Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, not all I write is abo, but like damn, it's so fun.

Aleks knew that it wasn’t a secret. He tried to make it less apparent, working out, trying to make himself look bigger, even though his muscles ended up being lean anyways. He taught himself how not to react to status, being bold around Alphas and indifferent towards Omegas. It took years to make Aleks feel like he wasn’t weak, he made sure he wasn’t your average Omega. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t flaunt it sometimes.

He was there with James, but nobody else knew that. All they saw was an Omega dancing to some shitty pop music blaring over the club speakers. And boy, could he dance. Aleks played to his features well, showing off his tattoos with a sleeveless top, long legs dressed in his tan joggers. His hands raked through his hair and smoothed over his neck with purpose, wanting to get his scent _everywhere_ , just to get Alphas crawling to him. It was a game to him. A pretty shitty one, but it drove James wild.

James sat off by the bar, drink in hand and eyes glued to the erotic Omega in the middle of the club. Alphas flocked to him, trying to get a chance to dance, all in hopes that they’ll get a bit more. James had to snort at the idea. By the end of the night, all of them would be heartbroken. No one suspected an Omega to be so promiscuous and vicious.

An Alpha approached Aleks, the boldest of them so far, taking his hips in hand as he slid behind him. The Omega played along, swaying and grinding on the body behind him, showing his neck in submission. He could feel the Alpha’s satisfied growl deep in his chest, could smell the Alpha’s arousal around him, and Aleks smirked. 

Another suitor approached. Suddenly the Alpha behind him bristled, showing teeth. Aleks didn’t bat an eye, but suddenly he felt a little harder in his jeans as the two Alphas squared off. A slier Alpha cornered him, seeing him try to sneak away. Aleks was caught off guard by the rough hands, but played it up for him anyway. The Alpha’s smirk was like a dagger, and briefly Aleks shivered, feeling the need to submit, but he quickly brushed that away. He returned the smile, dancing up on the Alpha’s front, smoothing a hand down toned abs and throwing his head back to show off his neck. 

The Alpha dived in, scenting him, then recoiled. He growled, having smelled another Alpha on Aleks, and he quickly brought a hand up to the angry Alpha’s neck to calm him down. Locking eyes with an Alpha was quite frowned upon for an Omega, yet Aleks learned quickly that it set him apart from the others. Alphas quickly got lost in his eyes, hypnotized by the swaying of his hips and glint of vicious teeth behind soft lips. They realized he was an Omega that wouldn’t be tamed, and if anything turned on an Alpha, it was a challenge.

The Alpha growled again, but this time in lust, diving back towards Aleks’ neck to lick the other Alpha’s scent away, rough hands finding his ass to grope and pull him in closer. He got lost in pleasure for a moment, before deciding that his lust needed attending to, and not by the Alpha in front of him. With one last deadly smirk, the Omega pulled away, walking back through the crowd, swaying his hips as he heads towards _his_ Alpha.

James grinned when he saw Aleks approach, quickly setting down his drink and meeting him halfway.

“Had enough fun?” James laughed, noticing the angry Alphas now staring at them, confused.

“The fun is just getting started,” Aleks mumbled in his ear, nipping at the lobe lightly before pulling back and taking James’ hand in his, leading him out of the club. 

His boyfriend was quite the slut, James quickly realized once they started dating. But it awed and intrigued him so much that James didn’t care, as long as Aleks kept crawling back to him. And he almost always did. Occasionally with another in the mix.

They liked to go out like this close to Aleks’ heat. For some reason, it made Aleks hornier when he got to flaunt his Omega status off, loving the effect it had on the surrounding Alphas. It riled both of them up so much that the sex afterward was fantastic.

Aleks didn’t know how he made it all the way back to the house without coming in his pants. James had one hand securely on the back of his neck the whole ride back home, needing to ground the needy Omega before he jumped him and they ended up getting in a wreck. Aleks whined and squirmed in his seat the whole way, the once confident Omega now just a needy mess as his hormones caught up to him and brought his heat closer.

“James, please,” he begged as the entered the house, already pawing at James’ clothes. “Need, Alpha.” James let out a growl deep in his throat as Aleks’ hands found themselves under his shirt. The shirt was gone in seconds, and James herded Aleks toward the wall.

“Can already smell your heat on you, baby. Getting all wet for me yet?” James smirked, scenting his Omega’s neck, not liking the Alpha stink already on him, but somehow getting even more turned on by it anyway. Aleks moaned as James kissed down his neck, stopping at his collar to pull it down enough to leave bite marks across his collarbones. Aleks could feel slick running down his leg.

“James,” was all Aleks could seem to say, a panting and writhing mess underneath the Alpha’s hands. He gasped as James forcefully pulled off his shirt, licking and biting at the tattoo hidden beneath. “Need more, Alpha,” Aleks panted, tugging on James’ hair to get him to move this upstairs, his body saying otherwise as a leg went up to wrap around James’ waist.

He caught on anyway, tearing himself away from Aleks, the other whining at the loss, heat making him dizzy with the need to be close to his Alpha. But then James was cooing at him, shushing and comforting him with light touches as he whined, slowly moving until they both were upstairs.

Brett’s room was bare, the other Alpha would be arriving tomorrow, and he would probably be pissed that it was taken over by his heat drunk coworkers. But the master bedroom was the only one with a bed, and that was kind of needed in their case. Hell, even if Brett was here, they probably would have kicked him out to the couch just to have their fun.

Aleks kicked off his pants, moaning as his dick was now less constricted, and he palmed himself through his boxer briefs. He had been hard for so long from grinding up on all those Alphas at the club. He needed release, and Aleks knew that he wasn’t going to last long with the look James was sending him.

He turned around, only to find James in the same state of undress as he was, looking at him with a lustful expression. The Alpha was on him in a second, their lips connecting roughly as James’ hands ran up the Omega’s sides, causing him to shiver. 

“James, please,” Aleks said softly, so unlike the other times he was usually screaming the words. 

“I got you,” James whispered back, hands roaming down Aleks’ heated skin. He pulled off the Omega’s boxer briefs and immediately took Aleks in hand. Aleks gasped below him. Taking care of the Omega was his number one priority, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun for himself. James pushed down his boxers, teetering on the bed for a moment as he discarded them, and grinded his hard cock down onto Aleks’, both letting out a loud moan.

They rutted against each other, both enjoying the pleasure that came with the friction, but soon it wouldn’t be enough. James leaned over Aleks, both letting out soft pants and grunts, and rubbed his scruffy cheek against his neck. Aleks squirmed at the ticklish sensation before exposing his neck more, eager to have James scent him.

“Smell so good, Aleksandr,” James groaned, licking at the Omega’s scent gland to get more of his pheromones in the air. Aleks canted his hips up against James as he bit lightly down on the skin, huffing out a long whine.

“James,” Aleks begged, pulling on the small curls at the base of the Alpha’s neck, the rest secured tightly into a bun. James moved his intentions downward, pushing Aleks’ hips down onto the bed, the other whining at the lost friction. James stopped at his collarbone, alternating between light kisses and leaving purple bruises partially hidden behind ink. Aleks’ back bowed, accompanied by a low moan when James moved down to his nipples, licking and sucking and pinching, grinning at Aleks’ reaction because he knew the Omega’s nipples were so sensitive.

He moved lower still, biting at Aleks’ hips, sucking the skin between hip and groin, making Aleks keen. “A-alpha!” Aleks choked when James teased a finger into Aleks’ slicked hole. Aleks was deep into his heat now, James could tell just by the amount of slick that dripped onto his hand, how Aleks’ dick was twitching and leaking pre-come, how loose he was around his finger. He was ready to be fucked.

James pulled back, and Aleks whined, trying to grab at James’ shoulders, but James stayed between Aleks’ legs, pulling them wider and lifting his hips to place a pillow underneath.

“Doing so good for me, Aleksandr,” James answered as Aleks let out another desperate whine, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, looking at James with half-lidded eyes. Aleks moved his legs wider, presenting for his Alpha and begging him to come in closer. James obeyed, lining up so his dick was pressing against Aleks’ entrance, and then he was pushing in with a long moan. 

Aleks gasped as he was filled, the heat abating just a bit before it hit him again at full force. He clung onto James, trying his hardest to fuck down on his cock and thrust up to get friction against James’ stomach. James leaned down and shushed him with a kiss, petting his hair back before holding on to Aleks’ shoulder and hip for leverage as he started to move.

James knew Aleks must be dying, the Omega had been unable to come for hours, so it wasn’t a surprise a few minutes later when Aleks came with a gasp, spilling all over his chest and stomach. James didn’t slow down, and Aleks whined with the overstimulation before it turned back into pleasure.

The Alpha was determined to make Aleks come again, so he repositioned him so he was bent in half, James leaning down over him with Aleks’ legs propped up on his shoulders. “Fuck! James!” The Omega cried out as James pounded into him, aiming for his prostate. James was sweating from the excursion but hearing the beautiful noises his Omega was making was edging him on. Aleks’ hands were grasping onto his shoulders, holding on while he mumbled nonsense into the air between them. It was to the point where he could do nothing but submit and take what his Alpha gave him, and the thrill of it made him close to coming again. 

It was a race to see who would come undone first, but by the feel of James’ knot pulling on Aleks’ rim, James was close to losing. Aleks cried out as James thrusted deep and slowly, directly into his prostate, before James was filling him, knot inflating and locking them together.

“Fuck, Aleks!” James grunted as he tried to still his hips, but Aleks was squirming beneath him and pulsing around him as they both came. Aleks whimpered as James continued rocking his hips, rubbing against his prostate for a good minute until he shifted to lay them both on their sides.

James stroked Aleks’ face as the Omega caught his breath. His eyes were closed and his features were peaceful, and James was reminded how lucky he was to have this boy in his life.

“Brett’s gunna be so pissed,” Aleks huffed after a few minutes, opening his eyes and grinning weakly.

“We’re gunna have to buy him a new mattress by the time your heat’s over,” James laughed along with him.

“Nah, the lazy fuck can buy his own mattress.” Aleks closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to James’ neck, taking in his wonderful scent while they waited for James’ knot to go down. James watched as Aleks’ breath began to even out, and James shifted so he could pull out of Aleks without waking him up, then he wrapped his arms around the sleeping Omega.

James was in awe as he watched him sleep, fighting his own tiredness just to take in more of the side of Aleks that he rarely got to see. Eventually, his eyelids grew too heavy, so he settled into the Omega and joined him in sleep.

Yeah, James was pretty grateful that he was the Alpha Aleks chose to go home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Prompt me on tumblr @summerdownturn


End file.
